


Snooze

by sabinelagrande



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Daddy Phil Coulson - Freeform, Daddy Play, Established Relationship, Family Play, Fluff, Little Clint Barton, Little Skye, M/M, Napping, Non-Sexual Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1731311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye could totally go for a nap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snooze

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to shadowen for giving this a once-over. <3

It had never actually occurred to Skye before that she didn't know where they got furniture for the Playground. Surely Koenig handled it, because Koenig handled everything, but it wasn't like they could take the SUV to Ikea and just load up with Jörgenfargles or whatever. And yet, here it was, perfectly nice, new-looking furniture, exactly the kind they needed.

The furniture she was looking at right at the moment fell into this category. They'd all been sleeping on bunks when they got there, but they were starting to be replaced with nicer things- okay, Skye was pretty sure May had actually downgraded to a cot, but it probably helped her channel her inner anger or something. Coulson had pulled rank and ended up with a dorm bed, but the one he had now was a lot bigger. In fact, it was big enough that, despite the fact that Coulson was stretched out on it with Clint curled up against his side, there was still some room left, maybe enough for another person.

This wasn't the first time she'd walked in to find them like this; this was about the billionth time, in fact. At least this time they weren't screwing- objectively that was probably pretty hot, because they were both attractive, but it was Coulson, and that was way too weird for her. 

Thankfully they'd gotten a lot better about locking the door after that.

But no, right now they weren't doing anything; Clint had his arm around Coulson's waist, hugging him close, and Coulson was idly running his fingers through Clint's hair, massaging his scalp. They were pretty intent on it though, because neither of them noticed her at first.

"Hey," she said, and Coulson lifted his head, looking at her.

"Hey, sweetheart," Coulson said, smiling softly. 

So it was like that, then.

Coulson knew she'd probably kick him in the crotch for calling her pet names on a day-to-day basis, and even if he weren't under the threat of crotch-kicking, he still wouldn't do it, because he was better than that. If he was calling her that, it meant something; it meant she wasn't really talking to Coulson, not right now.

Skye considered her options. She hadn't come for any good reason except being bored and wanting to hang out, so it wasn't like there was anything of vital importance she needed to pull them away for. And the bed did look pretty comfy, even if she'd have to cuddle up if she didn't want to fall off.

Yeah. She could go for it.

She toed off her shoes, leaving them by the door next to Clint's boots. She almost walked over to join them, but then she looked down at herself; it wasn't quite right, not really. She detoured to the dresser- those hadn't been upgraded, looking basically like rejects from a college dorm- pulling out the bottom drawer and reaching into the back, digging around for what she wanted. Her shirt was fine, just an old tank top, but the pants had to go- she really didn't know why, but she was definitely sure of it.

"Don't peek," she admonished, and Coulson put his hand over his eyes. "Clint too," she added, and he obediently covered Clint's eyes with his other hand. Satisfied, she unbuttoned her jeans and shimmied out of them, shaking out her skirt before putting it on. She smoothed it down before unhooking her bra and pulling it off, tucking it underneath her jeans on the top of the dresser.

There. Much better.

"Okay, you can look," she said, and Coulson peeked out at her through his fingers before taking his hands away. She walked over, climbing to the bed next to Coulson.

"Hey, Daddy," she said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey, baby girl," he said, holding his arm out, and she snuggled in beside him. They had come a seriously long way to reach this point, and she honestly didn't know if she understood it. That was mattering less and less, though; it just felt so damn good, and Skye had done a whole lot of things for exactly that reason.

"Is Clint asleep?" she said, reaching over and tugging on his ear. Clint made a sound of protest, squirming away.

"Be nice to your brother," her daddy chided.

"Sorry," she said, scritching the nape of Clint's neck in apology.

"That's better," her daddy said approvingly.

"What are you and Clint doing?" she asked.

"Clint is pretending he doesn't want to take a nap," Daddy said, looking down at Clint's head where it rested on his chest, and Clint snorted grumpily. "And I'm sitting here watching Clint fall asleep."

"'m not tired," Clint said, not moving.

"Sure, kid," Daddy said. He covered Clint's ear. "Your brother's a brat today," he whispered, and Skye laughed quietly. She knew it wouldn't always be like that; some days he wanted to be good and do whatever Daddy said. Today, though, he wanted to act out, make Daddy put him in his place. "And what are you doing, baby girl?"

Skye knew she could probably get away with anything; with Clint he was more strict, but Daddy was kind of a pushover when it came to her. Anyway, she was too old to need a nap. That was little kid stuff. Skye was more grown up than that.

But Daddy felt good and warm and solid beside her, and getting up just to prove she could didn't sound very appealing. "Taking a nap," she said, putting an arm across his chest and cuddling closer.

"See, Clint?" Daddy said. "Skye is taking a nap. Everybody likes a nap."

"Not me," Clint said firmly, though he ruined it by yawning in the middle.

"Well, too bad," Daddy said. "Because I'm not getting up, and neither are you."

"Hmph," Clint said, turning over and ignoring him.

"Baby," Skye said haughtily, but Clint just huffed.

"I told you to be nice," Daddy warned her.

"Fine," she sighed. Picking on Clint was fun, but she didn't want to make Daddy feel bad, not today. She rested her head on Daddy's chest. "Play with my hair."

Daddy snorted at her attitude, but he gently tugged the elastic off of her ponytail, brushing her hair out with his fingers. It fell down over her face, spreading out over Daddy's chest, shutting her up in a little cocoon of hair. It felt nice, like there was nothing but her and Daddy, the world narrowed to just them.

And also Clint, but now Clint was snoring, so he kinda didn't count.

She shut her eyes, listening to Daddy's heartbeat, the rhythm of his breathing, and she knew it wouldn't be long before she fell asleep. She didn't know who she'd wake up as, which Skye, and the thought was a cold shard of reality lancing through her nice warm bubble; then again, it also made her feel kind of like a princess in a fairy tale, living two lives, one beautiful and one mundane, which seemed about right.

Daddy kissed the top of her head before he started massaging her scalp, his fingertips digging in just so as he worked out her tension. Daddy would be here when she woke up. No matter what happened, Daddy could take care of it.

Skye sighed, settling in to sleep.


End file.
